Dearest
by sangowings
Summary: When Jazz is coerced into becoming Dash's boyfriend to protect her brother. She's forced to keep it a secret and when there is no one left to turn to she seeks protection from an unlikely source.
1. Chapter 1

Dearest

Ch.1

"C'mon, Jazz," Dash whispered, in her ear. "you wanna protect Danny don't you? You don't want me to hurt your precious baby brother?"

"No, but-" Dash pressed a finger to Jazz's lips interrupting her.

Jazz was shoved against her will into the janitor's closet by Paulina and Star. Both of which of Dash's accomplices made sure to keep the door locked.

Jazz inhaled a shaky breath. "what do you want from me?" she asked, her turquoise eyes watering.

"Just let me love you, babe," Dash answered, in a suggestive tone. "let me do things for you," he sniffed the air. "god damn that perfume drives me wild just let me-"

"No," Jazz screamed. "I-" she wasn't about to let Dash take advantage of her; but since the school protected athletes and A-listers she didn't have much of a leg to stand on.

**SWAK**

"I meant-" Jazz whimpered, rubbing her sore cheek from the slap Dash gave her.

"C'mon, Jazz you only have one option and I'll stop torturing Danny," Dash said, raising his voice. "it's pretty damn simple."

"I-" Jazz repeated.

**SWAK**

Jazz let out an anguished cry before raising her arms over her head. "I-I'll let you be muh-muh-my- my boyfriend." she stammered.

"Smart move," Dash said, smiling, he pressed his lips against Jazz's who made little effort to resist him until after a solid minute they abruptly broke apart.

"You taste like fruit punch," Dash remarked, he grabbed Jazz by her wrist then slowly opened the door.

"I always knew you were one of us," Paulina said, placing a hand to her hip. "you should be very happy Dash always had a thing for red heads."

Jazz's eyes widened in fear.

"Any girl would give their right arm for the privilege," Star said, crossing her arms. "you know Paulina she's gonna need some concealer." obviously referring to Jazz's conspicuous red cheeks.

Jazz wasn't about to speak out of turn when it came to company Dash kept so she kept her mouth shut then feigned a grin.

"Yeah," Jazz agreed. "some concealer would be great."

Paulina patted Jazz on the back. "now she can spend time with us girls."

"Oh my gosh," Star said, urgently. "Jazz you know your lip is bleeding right?" she pointed out.

Jazz touched a finger to her bottom lip to discover Star's accusation correct, it was wet with blood.

"We're definitely gonna need to clean you up," Paulina said, leading Jazz to the nearest womens restroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"Dash always had his eye on you," Paulina said, quietly, once she finished applying concealer to Jazz's cheeks she quickly stuffed her make up kit back inside her purse.

"He's always talking about you," Star cooed.

Jazz wrinkled her nose in disgust Dash clearly exhibited abusive behavior and here they were trying to normalize it. He smacked her and she was going to let him get away with it; but if she ever told Danny about what Dash had done she was afraid he might go off the deep end.

Dash might literally hurt her brother just to spite her.

"Just get on his good side from now on," Star gently suggested. "he's a really nice guy once you get to know him."

Jazz wanted to laugh in Star and Paulina's face if he was a real nice guy he wouldn't have forced himself upon her, intimidated her, hurt her-

"You're just so lucky," Paulina said, with a smile.

"I guess I am," Jazz said, pretending to sound enthusiastic. "I'm happy about Dash." inside her mind she was screaming a string of profanities.

"That a girl," Paulina said, hugging Jazz.

Paulina and Star soon left the restroom to attend other business. Since Jazz was alone with her thoughts it wasn't before long before hot tears began pricking at her eyes.

She turned on the faucet letting it run cold under trying in vain to scrub away the makeup Paulina recently applied. Trying her earnest to scrub away the dirty violated feelings Dash had given, but it was no use.

After turning the faucet off she reached into her pocket for her lip balm deciding to throw it rightfully into the trash.

She wanted nothing to do with the flavor anymore.

She just wanted to be left alone.

* * *

A little after a week since Dash made Jazz his girlfriend word got around.

Dash and Jazz as the student body saw it: their love was written in the stars.

The lonely bookworm, the bright beam of sunshine that believed in cheering people up; teacher's pet, and probably everything you could say about an A plus student was the star's quarterback's girlfriend. They looked like a happy couple and it was convincing, so convincing Danny started to believe the news.

Jazz always wore his red letter jacket as proof whose property she belonged to. She always wore smiles while she was around Dash and her social life blossomed.

Not once did she ever stay home to study at the library or psychoanalyze her family members which put Danny at much ease.

"She's always getting invited to parties now," Danny sighed,they were inside the cafeteria when he casually observed the shift in Jazz's personality and social life.

"I know," Tucker replied, taking a bite out of his sandwich. "she's got Dash hanging off her arm every time I see her."

Sam stabbed her salad with her spork. "c'mon you guys it's not all that great," she raised her eyes towards Danny. "just because she got the taste of the high life doesn't mean the grass is any greener."

"I beg to differ," Tucker said, his eyes trailed to a cheerleader who walked past their table. "you get all those nice perks, friends with benefits those sorts of things…"

"Have you ever tried asking Jazz about her opinion?" Sam said, rolling her eyes. "she might have something else to say."

"I tried," Danny murmured, rolling his shoulders. "she just tells me she's doing alright."

"I think you might want to try asking harder questions," Sam said, drumming her fingers nervously on the table. "chances are she's just afraid to tell you her true feelings."

"You mean Jazz doesn't want to be a burden to you?" Tucker said, raising a questionable eyebrow. "now that's a good one," he threw his head back then laughed. "what could Jazz possibly be hiding from you she's got it made."

"I swear, Tucker," Sam growled. "I don't believe what I've been hearing or seeing this past week," she paused for moment then continued. "there's not a snowball's chance in Hell that Dash and Jazz were meant to be."

"Ignore her, Danny," Tucker said, waving a dismissive hand. "she's just jealous."

Sam immediately brandished her spork directly towards Tucker this feud wasn't going to end well.

* * *

It was hopeless.

Jazz was left alone inside Dash's car which meant another intense make out session.

Sometimes her boyfriend would be very generous and let Jazz have her space, he'd leave her alone; but most of the time spent between class periods was getting hands on. He'd always threaten her if he never got his way like a child throwing a tantrum. Just like always she's give in to his demands leaving her to try and find some solitude inside her head until he was finished pleasuring himself.

She was only an object to him.

She felt like some kind of toy; she wanted to get away from him somehow.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"_It's wonderful you got yourself a boyfriend isn't that right, Jack?" _

"This isn't happening," Jazz thought, she inhaled deep shuddering breaths punctuated by fragments of a memory.

"_Yeah, Maddie girls her age should be going out on dates my little Jazzypants is growing up." _her father sounded so proud- -if only he knew the truth of the situation.

"Dad, it's not what you think it looks like I'm not happy," she thought again. "I'm suffering."

It was another Friday afternoon and Jazz had found some respite in Casper High's library choking back tears from a previous conversation she had with her parents last night. Her English was textbook open only she never read a single sentence; not even a word she was too preoccupied with trying to grapple with her overwhelming emotions.

But on the other hand her suffering benefited Danny and Dash made good on his word. Her brother wasn't harassed by a single A-lister or his friends since their relationship began. He wasn't being abused anymore; which gave her so much relief to know even though he's struggling with keeping their hometown Amity Park safe he had one less monster to worry about.

He could walk through the hallways and not be stuffed inside lockers or had his ass handed to him despite he held terrible power over them. Danny her sweet honest, earnest little brother deserved to be treated with kindness and respect, but the price- -the price for all of it- -she couldn't bare to tell him.

How Dash had been treating her and even then what good what it do? Jazz felt like she should slap herself that wasn't the type of thinking she was used to.

She just needed to think logically again.

It didn't make it right, what he was doing wasn't right at all, and still she lets what Dash is doing continue. Jazz felt her phone vibrate in her pocket- -not again- -oh please lord not again.

She pulled out her phone holding it with a shaky hand.

**What'cha doin' - DB**

She answered back.

**I'm standing next to some vending machines - JF**

She lied.

**So how's about coming to join me under the bleachers on the football field? - DB**

Jazz begrudgingly accepted Dash's invitation, as if she had little choice.

**Loved to - JF**

* * *

Jazz bit the bottom of her lip just thinking, the square root an- -no- the reciprocal of pi- -not even a complicated math equation would get her mind away from Dash's sexual advances today. She was akin to a marionette whenever he directed her to assume a preferred position.

She'd do whatever he said to get it over with and by the end of it all Dash would compliment about what kind of lover she was when they finished.

Some damn fine piece of ass Dash made her out to be.

Fucking A.

She was just so fucking awesome and it only brought tears to Jazz's eyes to hear it; and to know that most of the time this was the reason why he sought her out. It was one of the many shallow despicable reasons actually why Dash wanted to seek out her company solely to feed his mindless delusions, carry out his sick twisted fantasies.

She had no feelings for him-

But Danny, she would never forget about Danny-

Besides being deflowered, besides her dropping G.P.A., besides when her parents find out what her next report card is going to look like.

Her grades were going to look just like Danny's pretty soon.

Her worst nightmare realized.

She was thankful she wore a black sweater at least no one would see her painful red wrists when she gets to AP English. The gears in her mind begun to grind again when she remembered Mr. Lancer; he'd a make a favorable ally what did she have to lose?

* * *

Unfavorable, she felt her chances dropping since she entered her sixth period classroom.

She'd been under so much stress, pent up anxiety, she held in so much emotion that she wished she could relieve all of it. When Jazz entered the class she noticed Mr. Lancer immediately stood up from his desk to greet her; only today he wasn't so happy, his face was that of concern a sure sign he was aware something was wrong with his star student.

The bell rung announcing class had begun only Mr. Lancer refused to begin teaching his curriculum until he tended to Jazz first.

"Jazz we need to talk," Mr. Lancer said, crossing his arms.

Jazz cast her teacher a blank stare. "I'm fine," she answered grinning. "can't you tell?" she thought inward. _"Stop lying, you wanted somebody to talk to, now here's your chance ,don't shut down now," she pleaded with common sense. "don't fuck up this opportunity."_

Lancer bowed his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "wrong answer," he yelled, he eventually dragged Jazz into hallway taking care to slam shut the door of his classroom behind himself.

"Your grades are dangerously lowering,"

"That self-confidence of yours-

"Jazz are-"

"Jazz this isn't-"

The conversation had barely begun and most of what Jazz heard was a dull roar in the background.

She was spacing out.

"Jazz you've got to listen to reason-" she heard Lancer say.

She felt tired.

"If this is about Dash Baxter I'll have you know-" Lancer actually said something relevant.

Jazz trying to speak did not count on the speaking in malformed sentences. She was so desperate to convey her emotional distress only for Mr. Lancer to notice she was soon beginning to hyperventilate. Deep ragged breathing that could only could be described that Jazz; thrown herself into some sort of hypoxic fit she was losing oxygen by the minute she continued this panic attack. This was the first time Mr. Lancer seen Jazz become so vulnerable, she looked so fragile, and he might just be an audience to watch her breakdown.

Have mercy on the poor girl.

Jazz felt the room spin until darkness enveloped her.

She welcomed it.

She waited for it for so long.

Lancer had just witnessed Jazz collapse.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4

Jazz was released from the Hospital soon after her parents arrived. He swore it like watching a train wreck and listening to Jasmine's obstinate denial while she threw together poor excuses and everyone believed it.

It was maddening.

Just when Lancer thought he only had to put up with Daniel Fenton his elder sister was following right in his footsteps. Since she taken in with Dash Baxter and his friends of course he never expected her to change; he never counted on it, he never saw it coming.

Which was so frightening because it was a suspicion that he challenged up until this very moment. Up until Jasmine found herself on the wrong end of a Hospital bed and up until the very end Jasmine still pretended her panic attack was only just stress from school. He knew it was far from it what was there to worry about when she turned in her homework and it was just the bare minimum. She stopped studying, sits in the back of the class, he always catches her text messaging, not to mention his harsh reprimands due to her failure to keep her eyes at the board.

There was nothing wrong?

Nothing wrong, he wanted tell Jasmine he wasn't buying into her story like the rest of her family. When a situation presents itself in a way that affects her mental health something is clearly wrong. This was a fair warning of the small theater of what was to come. But he still cared for the Fenton siblings regardless of the secrets they both may be hiding. He just wanted to Jazz to tell him the problem in confidence; Lancer believed she'd eventually come around sooner or later- but- but-

-But this was too much!

He wasn't going to abandon them and for the record Daniel had been making some progress in his studies; he recognized the effort he was trying to put into his school work lately. Very odd once Jasmine begun failing Daniel's G.P.A. started to slowly climb out of that dark cold chasm that would force him to repeat his Freshmen year.

What the hell was going on?

"Just off her game," her father said.

Lancer was aware he was a well-meaning father, his heart was in the right place, but he was still an idiot then he changed the subject to chocolate fudge with walnut pieces...then ghosts.

It was pretty much like talking to a brick wall.

"Let's give Jazz sometime to recuperate," her mother insisted. "everyone has their bad days she'll bounce right back in no time."

Lancer wasn't so sure about that and what bad days is she talking about? This has been going on literally for the past month did these parents actually pay attention to their children?

Latchkeys kids he'd wager.

He guess he'd have to their work for them.

* * *

"Jazz doing any better?" Sam asked.

Danny decided to hang out at the Nasty Burger with his friends for the rest of the evening.

"Yeah, she calmed down," Danny said, his eyes lowered to the table. "she told me she needed some time alone." he felt so guilty. "she looked so distracted so I left." he was hesitant to place the straw of his soda to his lips the more he thought about his sister.

"What got her so worked up in the first place?" Tucker paused in his own disbelief then continued. "I mean it's not like she has much to worry-"

"You are such a jackass," Sam interrupted. "Jazz is apart of the socialites now," she explained in a tempered tone. "there's all these rules you have to follow with high society and Danny you mentioned Jazz has barely been doing homework at all, right? I mean she barely stays inside that bedroom of her's studying, given up tutoring, everything that made up Jazz is slowly being replaced with that bastard Dash."

Danny nodded his head yes.

"Which probably means the life she's living now is really fucking her up," Sam surmised.

"Can't be," Tucker said, disagreeing.

"It can," Sam's eyes were livid with anger. "I don't care how much praise or esteem or how rich my family," she said, slowly. "I'm not falling for that the kind of crap that all those plastic barbie dolls and jocks think it's okay about how they treat the rest of us just because they're rich. I'd bet my family's last dollar that Dash is up to something and I intend to find out."

"I can't spy on my own sister," Danny said, blushing. "what if I end up walking in on them...uh, you know?"

"You don't have to just keep talking to Jazz," Sam said, speaking in a hushed tone. "I'll just have to actually use my social status to go undercover if she won't admit it herself."

"You mean your gonna-" Tucker's jaw dropped. "your gonna dress like the rest of those A-listers and-"

"And talk to them and-" Danny's jaw also dropped, he held in his mind a mental image of Sam dressing in clothes that had color.

"Yes," Sam growled. "but only because when I find out the truth."

"And what's going to happen to us when you start hanging out with the A-listers?" Tucker asked.

"You guys know it's only an act," Sam groaned.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Sam was going to do it, she was going to be apart of the elitists; and she decided from the moment she dyed her black hair a natural blonde she was going to announce Danny as her boyfriend. It was a perfect cover story which would make it easier for her to communicate with him during school.

She was going to flaunt her wealth, social status, and her new relationship if it meant getting the heads up on the latest house parties it was the only way she'd ever get close to Dash. But because she was apart of Danny's small social circle meant she'd get be able to gain easy access to Jazz.

They could finally be near each other; Danny would finally be able to be up, close, and personal which was exactly what Sam preferred. She wanted Danny to be first in line to kick Dash's ass and she knew he would enjoy it with self-righteous indignation.

It would be poetic justice.

Sam smirked stepping outside her bedroom. It'll bruise Dash's ego once he finds out that wimp he always picks on can break his fucking jaw. Given the chance he'd drop his sorry ass out a thirty-story building and let him taste concrete.

"Oh, Sammykins," Pamela said, cheerfully greeting her daughter in the hallway. "I'm so proud of you!"

Sam feigned a smile. "I thought I'd do something new with myself," she said through gritted teeth. "I'm sick of all that dark brooding nonsense it's time I start-" she paused staring at her pale white arms the said in a chirpy voice. "get some sun and I finally got myself a boyfriend."

"Who would that be," Jeremy asked.

"Danny Fenton," Sam said, lowering her voice to a whisper.

Pamela and Jeremy exchanged worried expressions to one another.

"As long as he makes you happy," Pamela said, eagerly. "I'm sure we can accommodate him especially to our upcoming soiree will be attending at Vlad Masters estate."

This was all too good to be true Sam considering she'd be delivering Danny straight into the arms of his enemy.

She'd sort out that minor detail later.

"Thank you so much, mama," Sam said, hugging her mother. "then will all get to know each other better!"

Pamela and Jeremy were overjoyed with the news their daughter finally conformed to their lavish lifestyle. So Danny wasn't their ideal candidate for a boyfriend; but what did that matter now they got their little girl back and that's all that really mattered to them.

* * *

_Drink until you pass out._

_Drink so you can't remember._

_Drink for the emotions you used to own._

Jazz was sitting in a secluded area of the school; it was inside the Casper High's greenhouse where she always seen Sam hang around nobody came around there during or after school's operating hours. It was so peaceful, the calming serenity of being surrounded by plants the Horticulture class had raised by themselves, it was so impressive. Nurturing, caring, and affectionate were a few names that came to mind when listing the students attributes that maintained the greenhouse.

She'd figure Dash would never find her here and she was right.

Jazz had long ago kept a diary and most of what she written today was about her personal experience from another night of binge drinking from some unnamed senior's house. At least Danny wasn't around when she stumbled home intoxicated; before she fell asleep last night all she remembered was feeling mildly nauseated and her heart hammering inside her chest.

Of course before she ruined her good girl image it wasn't uncommon for her to come into contact with classmates to come to school with hangovers or all those fucking stoners. So high out of their fucking minds they still attended class anyway! What fucking idiots they were and now she was becoming no better than them.

She unceremoniously dropped her pen placing her hands to her temples reeling over the not so distant memories that plagued her.

Bits and pieces were all she remembered and that's what was beginning to bother her.

Up until Dash shoved her up against a wall and she was laughing the whole time and nobody dare to stop him. Then she blacked out, then her memory jumped to Kwan who came to her aid he looked pretty pissed off, she wondered what happened.

"That wasn't me," Jazz said quietly, choking out a sob. "that person wasn't me," she knew she shouldn't depersonalize what she been through, but she really wanted it to be nothing more than a nightmare.

Until she heard a familiar voice overhear her softly say.

"Jasmine, Jasmine are you still here?"

Icy dread pooled in Jazz's stomach hearing Mr. Lancer call out to her.

"Jasmine," she heard him call again. "I'd like to talk to you-"

She could hear his heavy footsteps draw closer before Jazz buried her face behind her cold pale hands. Lancer sighed, standing behind his student he knew it was best to let Jazz cry until her tears subsided if it would help her feel any better.

"Take your time," Lancer said, sitting beside Jazz. "there's no shame in crying."

Jazz felt embarrassed and too ashamed to admit the reason why she was crying; only it made her feel better she was in the presence of someone who honestly cared.

Lancer pulled out a clean handkerchief handing it to Jazz who wiped her eyes dry. "do you want to talk about it?" he asked, his interest was genuine. "Jazz I'm not going to forced you to tell what is the matter, but if you need me for anything I promise I'll be there." he said adopting a parental tone. "teenagers these days with their technology," he murmured, Jazz heard him scribble something on a scrap piece of paper he was writing on his knee.

Mr. Lancer handed to a confused Jazz his cell phone number. "Keep it," he said, sternly. "if you ever get yourself into trouble or need someone to talk to."

"Okay," Jazz said, stuffing the paper inside her back pocket.

It was the least Lancer could do to show his support; he knew Jazz wasn't just some 'lost cause' like he heard the other teachers pass around inside the Staff Lounge. Give her time to come around; give all the time she needs, he had all the confidence in the world that Jazz was going to need someone to talk to sooner or later.

But for now he'd just be there for her.

It was all he could do.

Jazz and Lancer sat in silence until the school bell rung announcing breakfast was over. Before Jazz left she mouthed to Lancer her appreciation before heading to her first period class.

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

_Dash had shoved Jazz violently against a wall his every urge to control himself was lost to the alcohol he consumed. The glass beer bottle Jazz was holding dropped out of her hands landing onto the floor shattering into pieces. _

_House parties like these always got away with these sorts of things._

_Nobody ever got involved they just let situations like these happen. Everybody was just interested in having a good time which what Dash was about to treat himself to at a drunken Jazz's expense. _

_Dash pressed his mouth against's Jazz's forcing his tongue into her parted lips. Kwan who watching the spectacle from the couch noticed when after he unbuckled Jazz's belt then proceeded to unzip her pants he knew what his friend was about to do._

_Before Dash even had the chance to find some privacy Kwan felt the only conscionable act was to break up the indecency he was about to perform; and he was going to back it up with his fists. _

_Raw brute strength to knock some goddamn common sense into that skull of his before he ends up hurting his girlfriend._

"Woah-" Paulina said, threw a hand out signaling Star to stop talking. "that's far enough."

"Kwan can be such a bastard sometimes," Dash said under his breath.

"But he sure kicked your ass," Paulina said, smiling. "he was just as drunk as you were and he beat the living hell out of you!"

It was lunchtime and Paulina, Star, and Dash were sitting outside on picnic table discussing the highlights of last night's events.

"Besides," Star said, pounding a fist on the table. "did you even have a condom on you?" as if it was to excuse his inappropriate behavior towards Jazz.

"Did it look like it?" Dash yelled. "I was caught up in the moment!"

"She means every time you ever had sex with her," Paulina re-corrected. "like every time you didn't with me when we used to date." she scowled. "I think you deserved it."

Dash shot Paulina a venomous stare.

"I mean," Star whispered. "think about if you get her pregnant are you really gonna be one of those deadbeat fathers?" her curiosity only fueled the imagined scenario.

"Forget about it," Paulina said, rolling her eyes. "you'll just move on, right?" she asked. "it'll just leave another position open for another popular kid to fill won't it?" it sounded as though they were waiting for some unfortunate excuse for Dash's girlfriend to lose her popularity.

But it was for a very valid reason.

"So where is Kwan and Jazz?" Star asked.

"Dunno," Paulina replied equally concerned for the football players whereabouts. "but I have a feeling he's hanging out with a certain former goth girl," she growled.

Ever since word spread of Sam abandoning her goth phase their group had no choice but to accommodate Manson's demand to be treated as their equals. Which meant they could hang around Sam and Danny without fear of losing their popularity status or being branded as some loser sympathizers.

Paulina and Star were aware that bitch had a lot of money to burn and she proved with the hottest outfits she worn. Her style was flawless and sharp knowing her family had the first dibs on the latest fashion and technology that came out on the market before it hit store shelves.

She was to be feared.


End file.
